


This isn't home....

by Kida_Kida



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: Too many damn characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_Kida/pseuds/Kida_Kida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the members of VOCALOID stumble into the Hetalia world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't home....

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know anymore...

What am I doing, standing here in the middle of a conference room, filled with random men? I'm a VOCALOID for god's sake! Looking behind me I see the rest of the VOCALOID's in the same state of shock. The twins hugging one another and KAITO hiding behind MEIKO. Typical, turning back to the strange group I hear a voice mutter

"Dude...." 

I cock my head to the side "Dude?" I repeat "i'm no 'dude', my name is Miku Hatsune" I inform, causing a short man with a white outfit to jump up "Hatsune Miku-san!?" he asked, his brown eyes filled with wonder

"Japan dude, calm down bro..." a blonde sporting a bomber jacket and specticals spoke, before turning his gaze towards me "this chick isn't from around here man, how do you know who she is?" 

"Because, she's famous in my country" the short one replied with sophistication

"dude, she's some chick with turcoise hair, doesn't like everything in your country have funny hair?" the blonde spoke again, as a strange looking man- who looked no older then 14 spoke up   
"everything in my country has pasta! Or at least almost everything...." he stated, an odd curl bouncing from the side of his hair 

"Hey! I'm not some weird chick! I'm an idol!" I yell, my eyebrow twitching 

"Justin Beiber said he was an idol....look what he turned into" a soft voice spoke. His violet eyes flickering down to the polar bear cub he held, a polar bear? Was this guy Canadian?

"What's a Beiber?" Oliver asks behind me, getting shushed by YOHIOloid. I surpress a sigh, pushing my bands from my eyes I sigh and turn on my heel, just as a hand grabbed my wrist, holding me in place

"honhonhon~you cant just leave like that pretty lady" 

I get a lump in my throat.Ripping my wrist free I answer "actually I think I can..."

"but you haven't tried any of my countries vodka yet, da" yet anoter man said, making me flinch as the room filled with more complaints.  
Wherever I needed to find my way back home. I didnt like this. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more chaptes....? Or leave it at that....?


End file.
